Eterna Oscuridad…!
by Aleinabeth
Summary: SasusakU… Historia de vampiros… sin saber el motivo certero él la convirtió… y después se alejo… años mas tarde todos se convirtió en odio y después…. Trataron de reconstruir algo que no podían… La que había sido la presa se convirtió en el cazador…
1. Capitulo 1 El comienzo de la sed…!

La lluvia caía intensamente formando una capa gris en la ciudad… empezaba a oscurecer… unos ojos verdes intensos se movían apresuradamente entre la lluvia… eran de una chica… su tez blanca y mirada melancólica denotaba sencillez… tristeza y amar

La lluvia caía intensamente formando una capa gris en la ciudad… empezaba a oscurecer… unos ojos verdes intensos se movían apresuradamente entre la lluvia… eran de una chica… su tez blanca y mirada melancólica denotaba sencillez… tristeza y amargura… una abundante melena rosa corría en capas de distintos tamaños por su espalda… parecía apresurada… tal ves deprimida… la lluvia había hecho que por su frente corrieran extensos mechones de cabello… temblaba un poco ante el delicioso pero incomodo frió que estaba pasando.

Oyó un fuerte ruido… pero no quiso voltear… estaba aterrada… miles de pensamientos invadían su mente… además que la lluvia le estaba calando su delicada piel… Cruzo la calle pasando frente a un parque frondoso… la extensa capa de niebla que lo cubría impedía ver algo en él… decidió no detenerse a mirar la a ambos lados y cruzo… una vez mas el ruido se hizo presente, pero esta ves acompañado de un fuerte y tenso silencio… La bella muchacha de apenas unos 18 años se detuvo en medio de la calle sin darse cuenta… una fuerte luz de un carro la hizo reaccionar… pero aun así… ya era demasiado tarde…el claxon del coche dejo casi sorda a la joven además que la aturdió demasiado que cerro los ojos rápidamente…

La calle quedo despejada…

Ella sintió el horrible dolor y la sensación de haber sido arrojada bruscamente contra una extensa pared… de haberse golpeado la columna de una forma estrepitosa… soltó un gemido horrible de dolor y sintió que iba a desmayarse… mas sin embargo desistió y decidió ser fuerte… trato de abrir los ojos mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo le temblaba… sintió un liquido tibio correr por su espalda… ¿Sangre…? Se pregunto… mas lo comprobó cuando dolorosamente pudo tocar su nuca y sentir el liquido rojo correr… la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte… estaba completamente helado… entre una nublada visión pudo distinguir la figura de alguien frente a ella… alguien se estaba pegando a su cuerpo… lo sintió… y posteriormente se dio cuenta de que no era una pared donde había sido arrojada si no un frondoso árbol del parque… estaba recargada de una forma fuerte… y el árbol medio torcido… la extensa niebla no dejaba ver con claridad…

La chica pudo abrir los ojos y en un pestañeo se aterrorizo… unos intensos ojos rojos la miraban… aquella mirada parecía diabólica… una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en los labios del joven que la miraba… su piel incluso mas blanca que un papel… una cabellera un poco larga pero lo suficiente mente corta para denotar belleza en el joven, de un tono azul noche, corría en mechones mojados por su frente… aquellos dotes… le daban al joven sin duda una aire de ángel demoníaco…

Tal ves su belleza o terrorífica presencia era lo que lo hacia tan llamativo y encantador…

La joven chica quiso salir corriendo en ese instante mas sus pies y músculos no le respondían… era increíble la belleza de aquel ser… opacaría fácilmente a cualquiera… ella estaba completamente paraliza ante aquellos ojos que desprendían, mas que nada, maldad… pasión… y un terror incomprensible…

El chico examino a su presa… sintió el miedo que tenia y eso le dio mas fortaleza… amenazante mente poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha de la chica… él pudo sentir lo tibio que estaba esta a pesar de la fría lluvia que corría en la ciudad… pero ella se estremeció ante aquel contacto frió… completamente helado… y a pesar de eso le quemaba… le perturbaba el no saber que hacer… estaba perdida en aquella mirada de tono rojizo… que según ella pudo distinguir aterrada… pedía sangre…

Aquellos labios volvieron a sonreír triunfantes y decidieron cortar el silencio que se había hecho eternamente incomodo…

- ¿Tienes miedo…? – pregunto la voz melodiosa y fríamente perturbarte del chico… ella guardo silencio… él prosiguió al darse cuenta del efecto que tenia sobre ella – Pues si no… Deberías tenerlo…

La chica palideció… ¿Por qué yo…? Se dijo una vez más… ¡No había sido suficiente ya…! ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir…? Sus ojos se humedecieron… trato de mirar a otro lado y desvanecer las ideas vanas que le decían que estaba en peligro… pero no podía… el peligro era evidente y ella no iba a salir ilesa… una ola de depresiones vino a ella… todos sus recuerdos malos se tornaron en su mente… hacia a penas unos días de haber perdido a su familia… y horas atrás había sido corrida de su empleo que la mantenía en pie… había perdido el julio de la herencia de su familia y trabajaba para cubrir sus gastos… corría apresurada por la calle para despejar su mente… Y ahora esto… su vida se había roto en su cara… ¿Qué mas le quedaba…? Nada… "Moriré y tal ves así seré feliz" se dijo a si misma…

Pero nadie le dijo que su vida iba a acabar… había sacado conclusiones adelantadas… tal ves hubiera tratado de salvarse de su destino si lo hubiera sabido… estaba a punto de convertirse en una criatura temida y tiempo mas tarde se vería perseguida por un mundo perdido y sin ideales…

Ella despertó de la ilusión que la había alejado de la realidad para contestar la pregunta…

Si… tengo miedo… – articulo con voz quebrada… ya no le importaba nada…

Él sonrió… ella seria la esperanza que estaba buscando… la tortura y el dolor propio de su alma… pero al final seria feliz… cuando su corazón se parara ella le daría el aliento para seguir…

La observo por un tiempo mientras admiraba como a pesar de la situación ella se mantenía firme… sabia que tenia que proseguir… no tenia mucho tiempo… decidió volver a hablar:

- Prometo que algún día me lo agradecerás… emmm…. – hablo la voz fría del chico sin completar la frase… no conocía su nombre… pero por alguna extraña razón… tenia que ser ella… durante el tiempo que estuvo esperando una oportunidad se dio cuenta de que ella era perfecta…

- …Sakura… – completo ella tristemente mientras observaba a su verdugo o tal ves su esperanza mortífera… sabia bien ya lo que le iba a pasar… había tenido cuidado de no tropezar con la clase de criaturas que tenia enfrente… pero no fue lo suficiente mente cuidadosa… y ahora su destino estaba marcado…

- Sakura… – pronuncio su nombre sutil y pasionalmente – Yo soy Sasuke… – se presento mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer… se pego mas contra ella y a la ves ella se pego mas contra el tronco del árbol en el que se hallaba apoyada – Eres muy bella… veo que no me equivoque contigo…

La chica pestaño confundida y volvió a gemir… se estaba desangrando lentamente… pero no trataría de salvar su vida… lo había decidido momentos atrás… no valía el esfuerzo…

- ¡Mátame ya…! - argumento fría mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos – ¡Ya no quiero vivir…! – dijo dolida

Él se impresiono… pensaba que las cosas serian diferentes, pero bueno, que mejor que eso…

- Vivirás… créeme….

Ella no entendió… pero ninguno dijo mas… él tomo el mentó de la joven con su mano derecha… con la izquierda limpio el cabello y las gotas de lluvia que reposaban en su cuello… después la llevo a la cintura… el cuello tentativo de la chica quedo a la intemperie… se inclino lentamente y dejo ver una dentadura perfecta con un par de colmillos resaltante entre ella… la joven pudo sentir el rose y las respiraciones lentas pero excitantes de él sobre su cuello… su corazón latía fuertemente… la espera se hacia agonizante… pronto sintió unos labios fríos sobre su cuello y como dos afilados colmillos penetraban en él… un dolor horrible la estremeció… soltó un grito que se ahogo en un mar de tristeza… él poso una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de la chica… la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo mientras la pegaba en el árbol para dejarla inmóvil… succiono levemente la sangre… delicioso… cruel… y despiadado tal vez…

El cuerpo de la chica estaba inerte… por su cuello ya corría una cortina fina de sangre… sus sentidos estaban apagados… ya nada tenia sentido… o por lo menos eso creía…

Una alta luna llena a la oscuridad de la noche se asía presente… un destello… una ilusión… tal ves una señal de lo que seria el terrible presente… la luna se torno roja… él pudo observarla ya casi desfalleciendo… sonrió… aquel cuerpo seria entregado como un buen sacrificio

- Hasta pronto… – salio de los labios de chico mientras se desprendían del cuello de la joven – Solo algo más… – dijo tiernamente

Poso sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica y después se apodero de sus labios pálidos y secos mientras los unía a los de él… le robo el poco aliento que le quedaba… se desprendió arrojado de una suave sensación…

- Aquí empieza tu vida de vampireza… – hablo él suavemente pero dudo que ella lo escuchara – Nos volveremos a encontrar Sakura…

Se despidió de ella con una mirada gélida… sabia que algún día lo que hoy habría hecho seria recompensado en el futuro… pero no podía quedarse… desapareció entre la extensa niebla que cubría el lugar…

Un frió incomprensible… todos los sentidos de la chica se hicieron pesados… se desvaneció… y poco a poco fue resbalado por el árbol en el que se hallaba ya casi sin vida…


	2. Capítulo 2 Resignación…!

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2. Resignación…!

Un ambiente sombrío recorría una estrecha habitación… la oscuridad resaltaba en ella… dos personas conversaban… o por lo menos una de ellas… y un frío ardía dentro de ellas… tristeza… o tal ves resignación…

- Recuerdo que la oscuridad de la noche era profunda – dijo una suave voz melodiosa que se quebró… estaba débil y mal – Sabes bien que no debes vagar por las noches así…! Y menos si ahí luna…!

Quien escuchaba el reciente regaño estaba sentada en una silla… su tez estaba pálida como si le faltara sangre en ella… y tenia sus hermosos ojos verdes perdidos en la noche…

- Perdóname… - dijo la ojiblanca que tenia enfrente y toco las manos frías y pálidas de su amiga – Yo no quería que te pasara esto…

Sakura sonrió tétricamente… estaba en una especie de trance… esto altero a la pelinegra azabache

- Contéstame Sakura…! – el silencio de la pelirosa le había alterado – No has dicho nada desde que te encontré en el parque…! – ella estaba confundida… sabia perfectamente lo que su amiga estaba pasando…

En ese momento lo recordó todo claramente…

Había ido a buscar a su compañera por haberse ido de esa forma tan brusca del trabajo… ellas trabajaban juntas… salio muy rápido pero Sakura era un tanto mas velos que ella… no la pudo alcanzar… pero sabia hacia donde se dirigía… la siguió… cuando paso por el parque vio un prendedor que Sakura solía usar siempre… estaba tirado en el suelo… busco en todas direcciones a su amiga… sabia que ella nunca se desprendía de ese prendedor que le había regalado su madre unos días antes de morir… su mirada luna buscaba a todos lados… hasta que fijo sus ojos en el parque frondoso… ahí… sobre un enorme árbol torcido pudo ver a Sakura en sus raíces agonizante… sangrando… sintió como sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas… quiso pedir ayuda… pero cuando se acerco a Sakura corriendo y vio dos marcas en su cuello… supo que cualquier ayuda seria innecesaria… ya era demasiado tarde para Sakura… y aunque sabia su destino… ella era su amiga… tenia que ayudarla… y eso no le impidió llevarla a su casa.

Sakura noto como ella pensaba… estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… volvió a dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios… por alguna extraña razón se sentía plena… satisfecha… poderosa… pero sobre todo… toda su tristeza había desaparecido… fijo por primera ves su mirada sobre la blanca luna de su amiga… y esta se quedo estática cuando noto un brillo desenfrenado en ellos… esa mirada poderosa le daba miedo… mas por que nunca había visto a su amiga mirándola así…

- Hinata… - dijo sutilmente Sakura… su voz era seca… sin señal de expresión – Gracias por tu ayuda… aunque sabes…? – Su voz se torno mas gruesa – Creo que jamás debiste encontrarme… hubiera sido mejor que pensaras que estaba muerta…

Los ojos de la pelinegra se tornaron cristalinos… esa chica a la que tenia enfrente no se parecía en lo absoluto a su mejor amiga… ¿Qué había pasado con la Sakura que ella conocía…? De seguro se había esfumado cuando fue convertida y le habría dado paso a la inconciente y perdida persona que tenia enfrente

- No digas eso…! – reclamo exaltada

- Conoces la situación Hinata… ahora formo parte del mundo de la noche… y tú debes olvidarme

- Maldigo a esa raza…! – dijo entre llanto

Por la comisura de los labios de Sakura otra sonrisa tétrica se dibujo

- Entonces me odias a mi… - dijo en forma perturbante

Hinata no tenia palabras para expresarse… miro como Sakura la observaba divertida… tubo miedo de su amiga como nunca lo había tenido… un silencio volvió a cubrir el cuarto… Sakura pareció cubierta por un enigma…

- Tu cabello Hinata – dijo la pelirosa cambiando su expresión… ese cabello azul noche…

Ella negó con la cabeza sin saber a que estaba jugando Sakura…

- Que tiene…? – pregunto al fin

La pelirosa miro la oscuridad… y tardo un poco en contestar…

- Ese azul azabache era el que cubría la noche… el que resplandecía en el cielo… alrededor de la luna… - su mirada brillo – Si… - sonrió – Era el que él lucia en su bella cabellera… de ese color eran los mechones que corrían por su frente…

- De quien diablos hablas Sakura…!? – dijo la azabache su voz estaba desgarrada…

- Él… su nombre… era algo con Sasu… - el rostro de Hinata se endureció… - Era… Sasuke… aun siento sus labios rozando mi cuello – la voz de Sakura fue diabólica… y por instinto se toco el cuello donde le habían mordido… aunque las marchas habían desaparecido… sentía la sensación de tenerlo cerca…

Hinata se impresiono… sintió que se mareaba… ¿Era una broma…? Debería serlo… Una de muy mal gusto…! ¿Por qué su amiga recordaba a su atacante de aquella forma…? Odio a los vampiros… deseó que jamás hubieran empezado su población… y aunque la gente no los aceptaba… vivían bebiendo de los humanos para mantenerse vivos… escondidos de la tierra… y temiendo su peor destino… ella no quería eso para su amiga…

- Amiga… asistamos al hospital… ellos te ayudaran – dijo sin saber por que lo había dicho

La pelirosa soltó una carcajada monótona… mas bien fue una especie de burla hacia su amiga…

- Ayuda Hinata…? Encerrándome en una celda de alta seguridad como lo hacen con todos los vampiros que encuentran… No Hinata…! Jamás… - se levanto lentamente – Nunca…

La azabache la miro incrédula… jamás había sentido tanta distancia entre ellas… se aclaro la garganta para hablar fríamente…

- Y tú quieres ser una amenaza que esta en peligro de ser cazada… el mundo los busca… los destruye… viven como ratas… con miedo de salir a buscar alimento por que están en peligro… nos es tan fácil la vida de un vampiro… puedes morir si te encuentran… y de una forma espantosa… yo no quiero eso para ti…! No lo quiero…!

La pelirosa sonrió verdaderamente por primera ves y dejo salir una burla que se apago en el silencio

- No puedes decidir mi destino Hinata – dijo distante – Además… no me pueden quitar algo que valga… por que si quieren mi vida he de confesar que no la tengo… ya que era lo único que valía la pena… fuera de eso… ya no me importa lo demás…

- Sakura… - dijo tristemente y callo de rodillas al suelo haciendo un pequeño sonido – Es lo que en realidad quieres…?

- Si… - dijo finalmente para terminar de destrozar el corazón de su amiga – Olvídame… busca un nuevo aliento… Hinata… eres joven… busca a alguien que te quiera… eres muy bonita… te mereces a alguien que te entienda… lo que tengo te lo dejo a ti… por favor… no me busques… que no me encontraras…

La pelirosa levanto la mirada mostrando un expresión muerta… sin vida…perdida en el vació… observo a la azabache y abrió la comisura de sus labios dejando ver el perfil de un perfecto colmillo afilado…

- No me pidas que te olvide… No puedo… – pidió suplicante la chica… no podía olvidarla… nunca lo aria

La pelirosa camino hacia la ventana… los ojos de Hinata destellaron mientras veían que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya estaba en la ventana… ella observaba la noche… se estaba acabando… la luna se ocultaba poco a poco entre los edificios y la oscuridad…

- Gracias Hinata… yo no te olvidare… pongo en ti mi destino… - dijo suavemente

- De que…? Para eso estamos… - una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de la chica mientras, sus ojos perlas luchaban para no dejar salir las lagrimas…

- Solo una cosa mas – dijo la chica y rápidamente apareció enfrente de Hinata como si se hubiera materializado ahí… toca la mano de ella y esta pudo sentir el frío contacto que Sakura trasmitía por su piel – Tú nunca me viste en el parque esta noche… y desde que salí de la tienda no me has visto…

- Pero Sakura… - hablo pero la mano de ella desapareció de la suya y la interrumpió

- Gracias Hinata…

- Sakura…!!

La ojiverde desapareció de la mirada de Hinata…

La Hyuuga sintió un horrible pesar sobre sus hombros… era espantoso todo lo que estaba viviendo… un foto sobre la mesa de noche de Sakura la hizo desesperar… con su brillante sonrisa y tierno carisma… jamás nunca podría recordarla así… por que su mente no dejaba de recordar esa tétrica sonrisa envuelta en un enigma inimaginable… sus palabras le habían lastimado bastante… sintió que jamás en la vida la había conocido…

Como Sakura le había acostumbrado… solía escribir lo que le apasionaba y aquellos sucesos, bueno o malos, que marcaban su vida… siempre supo que jamás seria tan buena redactora como su amiga… pero lo intentaba. Camino hacia el escritorio aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas… le costaría tiempo superar lo que había pasado… saco una pluma y redactó sobre una libreta de resortes que dejaba sacar sus hojas… trato de que cada detalle fuera preciso… después se levanto llevando consigo el escrito de varias hojas… se miro en el espejo que estaba a la mitad de la estancia y dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran… después se mantuvo en silencio… su voz quebrada resonó en la habitación rompiendo el tenso y frío silencio:

- Aunque te molestes con migo… aquí nadie te olvidara… estarán presentes de ti hasta el día que mueras por mi voz llorando dejando salir esta maldita pena que me esta matando… claro… no sabrán la verdad… y entonces… bajo una lapida tendida en un sendero de flores descansaran tus fingidos restos y esto – mostró el sobre que sostenía en sus manos mientras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos perla – Tu verdad quería amiga mía… lo que me ahoga y que nunca nadie sabrá… lo que tú decidiste ser… aunque al final termines perdida y muerta completamente en tu propia ilusión… jamás te olvidare… y jamás entenderé ¿Por qué…? Pero créeme… te odie por hacerme esto… por destruirte a ti misma… pero yo mejor que nadie se lo que estas pasando… las cosas pasan por algo… te deseo le mejor…

Estaba cansada de todo… limpio sus lágrimas y hablo para finalizar su agonizante día…

- Y no les va a quedar a todos los que te conocieron más que resignarse… se resignaran… a tu muerte… como yo lo he hecho…

Pudo ver como por la ventana se asomaba una tenue luz rojiza… el amanecer… se pregunto que pasaría con su amiga… ¿Estaría bien…? ¿Dormiría…? Había tantas cosas que desconocía de los vampiros… La luz del día… por años había oído que los vampiros no sobrevivían a los extensos rayos del sol… pero en los ultimos10 años… cuando se dio el venir de la nueva raza chupa sangre había vampiros a la luz del día… este nuevo don hizo temer a la población y considerarlos una amenaza… nunca se sabia que tanto se podría confiar en un vampiro… ¿Cuál seria el nuevo destino de su amiga…? Y sacando de su bolsa del pantalón aprendo contra si el prendedor de Sakura mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

Cansada se metió a la cama… y aunque faltaban pocas horas para amanecer y ella no quería dormir… el sueño la venció…

Las calles aun se mostraban oscuras… sobre la oscuridad se movían pocas cosas… Un pobre tipo de buen porte caminaba por la calle… en un momento había caído extasiado por una cabellera rosa… unos ardientes ojos verdes como el jade… y una piel blanca que se le había cruzado en el camino… sobre ella un abrigo negro caía delicadamente en su piel… y su cabello corría como cascada por su espalda… era irresistible aquella figura femenina frente a él… sus ojos ardían y él la deseo… se acerco y la tomo por la fuerza… fueron pocos los intentos de ella por salvarse… él no pensaba que su destino estaba escrito hasta ahí… y que ahora moriría bajo las delicadas y tersas manos blancas de aquella belleza mortal…


	3. Capitulo 3 Resignacion!

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3. Realidad…!

Él corrió una de sus manos por una de las piernas duras y frías de la chica… ella se estremeció e hizo un falseo como intento de escape… él la sostuvo con fuerza y la pego bruscamente contra la pared mientras esta le mandaba una mirada de desprecio… de haber tratado de resistirse el hubiera podido darse cuanta de la fuerza sobre humana que poseía la chica…

Su atuendo había cambiado… usaba una delicada capa negra que la cubría por completo dejando oculto un vestido color sangre de retoques oscuros y molduras delicadas, su cabello rosado estaba desparramado y un poco despeinado, él la miro con lujuria… y ella trato de evitar soltar una carcajada de burla hacia él… se acerco y se pego a ella:

- No intentes defenderte… - le dijo él mientras la apretaba con una voz gruesa e introvertida – Solo quiero un poco de diversión… – su tono era seductor

Sakura dejo de moverse y sonrió fingidamente… se acerco provocativamente a al oído del joven mientras enredaba sus manos en su cuello

- ¿Diversión…? – Dijo ella pasionalmente – Tengo mucho que no me divierto… no estas nada mal… pero me da miedo… no te conozco

El amanecer estaba silencioso… como si todo el mundo quisiera escuchar la conversación en la que estaban envueltos ambos chicos

Él chico la miro… ella ¿Había caído en su plan…? O ¿Él había caído en el de ella…? Solo una cosa era verdad… y ella lo conocía…

- Soy Tecxu tú tranquila… no te va a pasar nada malo… - le dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su abdomen dejándose llevar – Eres muy bella… - le susurro

Lamento no poder decir que a ti no te pasara nada pensó mientras lo observa determinadamente, sonrió, una desesperación la devoraba… tenia que… ¡Morderlo…! pero la excitación que le causaba jugar con él iba mas aya de su desesperación… lo estaba disfrutando…

- No tienes que decirme lo que se… - dijo ella y se acerco más a él con un enigma tentativo – ¿Qué edad tienes…?

Él sintió como las palabras de la chica pasaban lentamente por su sistema auditivo y lo recorrían todo… esa voz lo embriagaba mientras el aliento de ella lo hacía desearla… la miro mientras pestañaba… veía frente a él a una fina pieza de la oscuridad que mostraba sus ojos enrojecidos…

- 20 y… - antes de que formulara la pregunta ella lo interrumpió

- Entonces debe de ser buena… - dijo ella mientras desfallecía por aprisionar el cuello del chico

- ¿Buena que…? - preguntó sin saber que. La verdad se había quedado extasiado por esos ojos enrojecidos que se había olvidado de su propósito

El ambiente se tenso

- Tú sangre – sonrió fríamente y dejo asomarse por primera ves los dos colmillos que resaltaban en su blanca dentadura – Ja… Bella y mortal… - le susurro al oído

El chico sintió que se mareaba… ¡Había caído en una trampa! El sol empezaba a salir… las esperanzas de salvarse se desvanecieron cuando vio que la chica no huyo ante el astro posado en el cielo… era de la nueva raza y todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas.

- ¡Maldita…! – dijo mientras trataba de quitársela de enzima… forcejeaba desesperado y su sonrisa picara había desaparecido con la misma facilidad que había aparecido cuando momentos atrás cuando la vio venir por el callejón hacia él

- Yo no decidí mi destino… tú si… - le dijo débilmente mientras se prendía del cuello del chico frívolamente y sin compasión

El muchacho gimió aterrado mientras sentía como su vida se le escapaba poco a poco… ella lo inmovilizo y desangro hasta que se sintió saciada, lo dejo contra la pared mientras sentía calor en ella.

Un brillo en sus mejillas… un color mas vivo en su piel… sus ojos mas claros… todo eso le había dado la sangre que le calaba corriendo rápidamente entre sus venas y arterias… se sentía… ¿Viva…? No… era una sensación mas aya de eso… era satisfacción… y le gusto… estaba completamente saciada.

Entonces… cuando el hambre se alejo… y se sintió "bien" calló al suelo bruscamente en un arranque de conciencia, se sostuvo la cabeza firmemente y pudo ver lo que había hecho… El hombre estaba muerto… ella lo había matado… que culpa había tenido aquel hombre que merecía morir… que seria de su familia si tenia… ¿Por qué no había visto a quien?… ¿Por qué simplemente lo había atacado? No… ¿Por qué se había convertido en una especie de cazadora en busca de una victima?… ¿Por qué había usado su figura y su cuerpo para atraer al hombre? ¡Ella no era así!... en ese momento comprendió la realidad de lo que estaba viviendo… se tapo la boca y de sus labios salio un susurro frío:

- Yo lo hice… - ella no lo creía… ¿Pero como…?

La luz pego en su rostro… le calaba… se alejo del lugar corriendo sin rumbo por la calle… era muy rápida… no le importo que desviara algunas miradas hacia ella de los transitan tes… que importaba… se sintió mareada por el sol… y algo pesada por la sangre que acababa de beber… por un callejón rustico y abandonado entró… había casas grandes y de molduras sofisticadas pero en su mayoría estaban abandonadas… decidió entrar en una que se veía algo recaída… sus vetabas estaban semi cerradas y cuando entro por la puerta sintió un ambiente húmedo y solitario… los muebles estaban tapados delicadamente con mantas blancas que habían adquirido un color café por el polvo que los mantenía olvidados… cuadros de diferentes figuras colgaban en las paredes haciendo que la casa se notara encantadora pero tétrica por sus malos cuidados.

Subió al segundo piso… había una enorme habitación con un piano empolvado… una estancia con muchos libros… y una mesa de centro… en la pared unos espejos que reflejaban un poco de luz… se miro en uno de ellos… ahí se vio reflejada como lo que era… un cuerpo tibio por el ultimo empuje de vida pero tentativamente muerto… con unos ojos verdes extasiados por una sombra oscuro… un cabello rosado desordenado… por el escote que dejaba ver la capa y el vestido una piel tersa y rosada pálidamente… y unos labios fríos sedientos de un cuello al cual dejar sin aliento… si… y todo eso lo había hecho ella… había matado a ese hombre para mantenerse fresca… pero eso no era lo peor… lo peor era que mataba fuera de si… la sed la convertía en una amenaza… la transformaba en alguien sin escrúpulos y deseos de muerte que mataría a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente mientras sus deseos de sanar su sed no se terminaran… y mientras ella existiera mucha sangre seria derramada mientras ella tratara de luchar contra los deseos de no hacerlo… pero no podría resistirse… y eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades…

Se tiro en un rincón de la gran habitación mientras se pegaba a una esquina y su cabello se desparramaba por esta… se restregó las rodillas. Para ella ya era una realidad… vivía mientras otros morían… si se le podía llamar vida a lo que estaba viviendo… lloró inútilmente… se sintió amarga… frustrada… y por un momento volvió a sentir. Se levanto ya cansada… ¿Qué mas daba…? No iba a cambiar nada… estaba empezando a olvidar lo que había pasado… era tan monótono todo que ya se repetía como algo que se perdía en el tiempo… dentro de unas horas cuando la sed regresara ella olvidaría todo… y se sentiría plena de vuelta para casar… y se acostumbraría… tal ves le costaría trabajo… pero sus emociones serian trascendentes… tal ves mas de lo que se imaginaba… y terminaría perdiéndolas tarde o temprano convirtiéndose en alguien fría y sin sentimientos… pero por el momento estaba confundida y excitada por todo lo que le esperaba… ahora era tiempo de buscar una nueva vida… un mundo en el que ella encajara… y seria uno fuera del que había vivido…

Había un gran edificio al norte de la ciudad… la EFUAK también conocida como la Empresa de Fabricación y Utilización de Armas de Konoha estaba ahí… un ambiente nublado y un sol débil se reflejaba… un hombre de aspecto distraído se dirigía hacia la oficina centrar… su cabello era color gris y usaba unos anteojos… entro a la oficina principal con una maleta algo pesada y de tono oscuro… dio dos toques a la puerta de una gran oficina en lo mas alto del edifico… se oyó un respingo desde adentro y después una afinación de garganta… la voz desde adentro contesto:

- Adelante… - dijo seriamente una voz fría…

El sujeto asistió y entro por la gran puerta abriéndolo lo menos posibles… ya había estado antes en aquella gran oficina… el ambiente era frió y la luces siempre estaban bajas… los vidrios de las ventanas estaban opacos para no permitir pasar mucha luz… él estaba algo nervioso… unos ojos negros enrojecidos se fijaron en los oscuros de él… sintió que temblaba… y lo miro con intensidad…

- ¿A que has venido Kabuto…? – preguntó el chico tras el escritorio

- ¿Donde esta tu hermano…? Vine a mostrarle el nuevo diseño de armas que usaremos para el cuerpo de Anbu – dijo casi en un susurro mientras su acomodaba las gafas

- Él sufrió un inconveniente hace unos días y no podrá venir hasta que lo arregle… todos ustedes tendrán que rendirme cuentas a mi en los campos de mi hermano hasta que regrese – le contesto el pelinegro mientras miraba con altivez… tenia una mirada de superioridad que cautivaba a cualquiera y su largo cabello negro corría en mechones dispersos por su frente

Kabuto lo miro… estaba arto que sus jefes siempre sufrieran inconvenientes sin justificación valida… suspiro mientras se sentaba nervioso y ponía la caja de metal sobre el escritorio

- ¿Que le paso…? – Empezó a abrir las cerraduras para dejar a la vista el armamento – Aquí las tiene…

- Eso no te interesa – se inclino un poco hacia la luz de la lámpara para ver el contenido de la maleta

La luz reflejo un destello pálido en su piel… lo hacia ver mas atractivo…

- ¿Qué es…? ¿Estas son las del escuadrón principal…? – dijo seriamente

- Así es señor Itachi… su hermano Sasuke me encargo una Katanas con molduras especiales para destruir y dejar inconciente a quien se le pusiera enfrente… tienen un mago de acero y el filo de la hoja es muy cortante… y estos – dijo mientras tomaba una especia de dardos y sus manos temblaban – Son explosivos para trampas…

Itachi medio sonrió mientras veía las armas… sabia que su hermano no se presentaría mientras se encontrara en ese estado… miro a Kabuto y él lo miro esperando una respuesta.

- Fabrícalas – dijo Itachi mientras se mecía en su silla dándole la espalda…

- ¿Esa seguro…? Este es el campo de su hermano y creo que él debería autorizarlas…

Los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de rabia y giro bruscamente su silla para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Kabuto

- ¡No me cuestiones! ¡Al fin y al cavo si algo sale mal será mi culpa! – Gritó – Mi hermano no volverá para autorizar pronto… y esas armas están bajo pedido… ¡Fabrícalas! Y punto final… - exclamo el pelinegro mientras una venitas sin sentido se formaban en su cuello

- Esta bien seño Uchiha… como ordene – dijo el chico mientras cerraba el maletín que contenía las armas y lo retiraba del escritorio – Es todo señor…

- Retírate… y no divulgues que Sasuke no esta en la corporación – su tono fue serio y apuño una de sus manos amargamente – Dile a Kakashi que suba… necesito hablar con él…

- Como ordene… - dijo el chico y se retiro rápidamente de la habitación

Itachi se restregó los ojos y miro en una esquina de la gran habitación "¿Dónde demonios estas Sasuke?" se dijo mientras apretaba mas su puño marcándose las uñas… la puerta se habría, un peliplatiado de mirada oscura apareció frente a él cubierto con una capa que le protegía de la luz… tenia una aspecto pálido

- ¿Estas estresado Itachi…? - le pregunto divertido he Itachi le mando un resplandor de los ojos

- Si Sasuke no aparece en los próximos días tendremos problemas con las producciones

- Sasuke… siempre él… ¿Qué paso esta ves…? – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

Itachi saco de un minibar una botella roja y sirvió en dos copas diferentes un poco del liquido rojo… miro a Kakashi… estaba pálido y tenia unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos que le brillaron cuando vio la botella y el liquido correr por las copas

- Mi hermano es muy estupido abecés… - exclamo asqueado de tantas fallas de él, bebió un sorbo de la copa y le extendió la otra a su acompañante – Tenia que meterse con los vampiros de Akatsuki… ellos estaban tras ella… y él no pudo soportarlo… pero lo malo era que ellos sabían que él estaría dispuesto a defenderla… y mientras ellos trataban de matarlo… él se interpuso… las cosas no salieron bien.

Kakashi pestañeo… no había entendido bien… bueno… no había entendido nada…

- ¿Qué…? – dijo suspirando mientras hacia un gesto cuando el liquido recorría su garganta – No me digas que Sasuke la convirtió y ahora esta en algún lugar tratando sobrevivir por que Akatsuki lo busca…

Itachi voltio los ojos

- Si… la convirtió… la dejo ahí… y se largo a no se donde diablos por que Akatsuki quiere matarlo… le dije claramente que no convirtiera a nadie

Kakashi se levanto de la silla dejando caer la copa con sangre al suelo y echando un respingo

- ¡Sasuke es un idiota! ¡La dejo!... Que acaso no entiendo lo que va a provocar – estaba exaltado

- Solo una guerra entre Akatsuki y los pocos vampiros que quedamos en Konoha – Itachi cerro los ojos y después desvió su mirada a Kakashi que estaba apunto de salir por la puerta - ¡Nadie debe enterarse de que Sasuke no esta! Akatsuki esta en todas partes… y si acaban de enterarse de que nosotros estamos tras este negocio tendremos problemas… Kakashi… te dejo esta parte a ti…

Kakashi sonrió y miro a Itachi… se veía completamente fuera de si

- ¿Te preocupa tu hermano verdad…? – dijo con une media sonrisa

- No… me preocupa mi destino – contesto mientras se volvía a girar en su silla… - Dile a los trabajadores que la fabricación tiene que ser rápida… y que se cuiden del mal que nos acecha…

- Que ironía… trabajan para protegerse de los vampiros y en realidad están trabajando para ellos

- Cállate… no necesito de tú sarcasmo y tú humor en estos momentos…

- Jaja… no lo admitirás… pero estas preocupado…

Itachi le dio la espalda y no voltio hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerró… tomo la copa y la estallo contra la puerta…

- ¡Maldición!

Se relajo mientras veía como la sangre de la copa corría por la puerta…


	4. Capitulo 4 Familia!

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4. Familia…!

El ambiente en la habitación oscura estaba mas calmado que minutos atrás… Itachi estaba recostado en uno de los sillones que había en su oficina frente a una gran pantalla de plasma que reposaba firmemente frente a él… estaba fastidiado… y sus empleados no daban el ancho que deseaba… cuando se entero de lo de Sasuke deseó matarlo… pero supo que eso seria imposible...

- Si quieres que las cosas te salga bien tienes que corregir los errores de los demás… - se levanto e hizo ademanes algo exagerados mientras recorría la habitación pero su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo – Tendré que buscar a esa niña y traerla aquí… si Akatsuki la encuentra tendré problemas…

Una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros cayendo en dos capas sobre su espalda, ojos café oscuros penetrante como dagas intensas que reflejaban años de experiencia, delicadas manos pálidas como la nieve, estatura mediana y de buen porte apareció frente a los negros ojos del pelinegro cortando su camino y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa que provocaría a cualquier persona… pero ella lo miro seriamente perdiendo sus ojos en los cuadros viejos que colgaban de la pared… y como un susurro sus labios se abrieron:

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi…? – Le pregunto una voz embriagante que resonó en los interiores del pelinegro - ¿Aun no sabes nada sobre tu hermano…?

- No Himeko… - la miro con pasión y se puso cerca… susurrándole al oído sutilmente – Te tengo una misión…

Ella poso sus ojos fríos en los de él… parecía que al fin se divertiría… en menos de un segundos sus brazos envolvieron el cabello oscuro del chico delicadamente mientras su mirada y expresión cambiaban…

- ¿Podrás hacerlo…? – le dijo provocándola…

Ella lo miro con fastidio… y sus ojos avellanas oscuros se tornaron pálidamente rojos… le calaron esas palabras en lo mas hondo de su ser… ¿Qué si podría hacerlo…? Tenía a una de las bellezas mortales más antiguas en el mundo… eso no se preguntaba… y él lo sabía… y le gustaban sus arranques de enojo, por que disfrutaba verla…

- Claro… - le dijo con una voz mas ronca… con un reproche de enojo… - ¿Con quien crees que estas tratando Uchiha Itachi…? – se separo de él liberando su cabello bruscamente

- Valla Himeko… eres la vampiro mas antigua que conozco en este mundo perdido… la mas fría… la mas vengativa… pero sobre todo… eres una arma de matar… se que podrías matarme aquí si quieres… y que tus ojos quieren hacerlo… pero vamos… sabes bien que juego – le dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá de vuelta y la chica sonreía triunfante

Se tiro cerca de él en el sofá y volvió a tomar su cabello… su miraba inexpresiva daba miedo… y su piel pálida resaltaba en la apenas luz que entraba en la habitación…

- ¿A quién tengo que matar…? – le dijo sonriendo macabramente

Él la miro divertido y sintió que la chica a la que amaba se asomaba poco a poco entre aquella mirada oscura

- No seas tan extremista… - vio como ella se acercaba a su rostro – Tienes que traerme a…

No pudo decir a quien… ella se había apoderado de sus labios ferozmente y él no había dudado en manejarlos apasionadamente… sus colmillos se rozaban levemente haciendo que sus labios se cortaran y sangraran pequeñas gotas por sus mentones mientras ambos disfrutaban, se separaron sintiendo tibia sus mejillas y se miraron con firmeza…

- ¿A quien…? – se materializó en la ventana y miro como el sol empezaba a bajar… ya debían ser después de las 5 de la tarde…

- La chica que convirtió mi hermano – se aclaro la garganta – Si la dejamos libre quien sabe que pueda pasar… por lo menos la debemos tener bajo nuestras influencias

Himeko se sobresalto notablemente, dio dos pasos hacia enfrente y miro a Itachi con furia

- ¡Quien demonios se cree Sasuke para convertir a alguien sin consultarlo! – le mando una mirada de furia total – Esto esta fuera de si…

- Sabes perfectamente como es Sasuke… no hace caso ni avisa – miro una esquina de reojo – Además… yo lo sabia…

La castaña suspiro… se mordió el labio para evitar echar un grito de rabia y miro a Itachi

- Hmp… por lo menos tú hermano ya se busco una compañera…

El pelinegro se sentó en un extenso sofá y le hizo una señal a la chica para que se sentara en sus piernas… se acerco y lo hizo mientras jugaba con su cuello

- ¿Cómo es ella…? – le pregunto la peligrosa voz de la chica con un poco de maldad en su tono de hablar

- Pelirosa y de ojos verdes jade… aun debe de arrojar ese sentido humano en su esencia…

- Una chica pelirosa y ojos verdes… no es difícil de encontrar… y mas cuando no tiene mucho tiempo de ser convertida… buscare las muertes extrañas que halla por la ciudad – le dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana y disfrutaba de las caricias que le ofrecía el pelinegro – ¿Algo mas que tengas que decirme…?

- Ten cuidado… Akatsuki esta tras de ella – le recordó mientras no lo consideraba una advertencia peligrosa

- No me pidas cuidado – su gesto se tenso y se puso seria haciendo a un lado los dedos juguetones del chico – Si alguien se interfiere en mi camino lo matare

- Por eso mismo lo digo…

Ambos sonrieron y él sin avisar e impulsivamente se apodero del blanco cuello de la chica, ella abrió mucho los ojos, no se lo esperaba… soltó un leve gemido mientras sentía como la poca sangre que mantenía su organismo se le escapaba de una forma placentera…

- Para… - le dijo firmemente advirtiéndole que se detuviera, pero este no obedeció - ¡Que pares…! – le dijo mas alterada

Pero el siguió bebiendo… poco a poco ella empezó a sentir como se agotaba, respiraba algo entrecortado y sintió un gran ardor en ella. Con un movimiento frenético de sus manos y un parpadeo lo arrojo lejos, se acomodo el cuello del vestido y con un leve rose de sus manos por los orificios desaparecieron.

Los ojos café oscuros de ella desprendían un desenfrenado destello de enojo, mezclándose con el rojo hedor del deseo de beber, mientras que él la miraba desenfrenado con ganas de no dejar de beber nunca… la sed lo consumía… tenia que beber pronto.

Hubo un tenso silencio y ella lo miro con fastidio

- Te he dicho que cuando te diga que pares lo hagas… - su voz fue distante y algo débil

- No puedo resistirme… tú lo sabes… deseo tú sangre – se levanto del sofá y camino hacia su escritorio – Me he acostumbrado a ella – sinceramente él la necesitaba y ella lo sabia…

Himeko sonrió y se acerco a él levantando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, estaba tibia, enterró su uña en ella mientras veía como la sangre salía lentamente, el endureció el gesto

- La tienes para ti – le dijo ella y lo miro divertida – Estamos a mano…

Ella camino para marcharse pero la gruesa voz del chico la detuvo

- Espera…

- ¿Qué quieres…?

- Lleva a alguien que no termine echándolo todo a perder por sus impulsos – le advirtió

Ella puso una cara de fastidio, no tenía ganas de discutir

- Esta bien… llevare a Anko… - hizo un además de despedida con la mano y sonrió fríamente

- Espe… - ella desapareció…

Él miro por la ventana… la luz estaba casi apagada por la noche… camino hacia la puerta… y salio por ella rumbo a las estrechas calles de la cuidad…

Era hora de hacer unos cuantos pendientes

El viento resoplaba en los cristales rotos y las puertas rechinantes de la casa… si… aquella casa abandonada minutos atrás por las personas vivientes en ella… la aldea del Te estaba en decadencia… y las pocas personas que vivían estaban muriendo por las criaturas temidas… Se lamentaban totalmente no encontrar al responsable de los incidentes… y las alertas de los anbus estaban sobrepuestas, nadie salía a la hora destinada… y si algo le pasaba a alguien miles de estos acudían al lugar en busca de pistas…

Esa noche el viento soplo temprano… la luna salio fría… y el cielo resoplaba como nunca antes lo había echo…

En la habitación principal… donde dormía al parecer la única hija de los dueños de la casa, estaba tendido una sabana de sangre abrumadora que recorría parte del lugar… ella había tratado de defenderse y él había roto los cristales y las puertas en su ataque de sed… la chica rubia estaba inerte sobre la cama… sin vida… por que acababa de desaparecer para darle vida a aquel ser que entro por su ventana… sigilosamente… la hipnotizo con sus cabellos azul noche… y la guió hasta la muerte después de succionar de ella su ultima esencia y tener en sus manos aquel cuerpo frágil que pedía auxilio mientras el se revitalizaba con el tibio y suculento placer que le daba beber su sangre…

Pero aun así… aquella sangre no se comparaba con la que aquel día había bebido… y que por ella estaba en esas situaciones… escondiéndose y matando personas que no lo merecían…

Mas de 30 anbus de la Aldea del Te estaban en la entrada de la casa…

Los padres de la chica habían salido corriendo con temor a que corrieran en mismo que fin que su bella hija… llamaron a las fuerzas de anbu y ellos habían vuelto…

- Todos saben lo que se debe hacer – hablo el que parecía el jefe del escuadrón, un hombre alto de cabellos rizados y con mirada superficial – Si no quieren que esto pase a mayores… y que la chica que sea convertidas – miro a los padres – Ahí que sacrificarla…

La mirada de la angustiada pareja se horrorizo… ¿Sacrificar…? ¿Que no se suponía que estaba muerta…? ella ya no respiraba… ¡Estaba muerta! Por que querían hacerle daños después de esto…

- ¡Que es lo que dice! No cree que ya hemos sufrido demasiado – la señora se aferro del brazo de la hija muerta – ¡Ya déjenla en paz! Ella no se merecía esto… déjenla descansar en paz… - la voz de la señora se le quebró completamente y sufrió un mareo mientras veía como los escuadrones tomaban el cuerpo lo metían en una especie de bolsa hermética y después lo subían en una patrulla

- Cálmate cariño – la abrazo fuertemente tratando de evitar que se moviera – Sabes que es lo mejor…

- ¿Por que amor…? – Lloro mas – ¿Por que tubo que ser ella…?

- La vida es injusta cielo…

La abrazo y se retiraron del lugar con una pena desfallecida en sus ojos…

El jefe se acerco hacia donde estaban los demás grupos de anbu…

- ¿Qué podemos deducir de este ataque…? – pregunto con autoridad

- Que es de la misma criatura que ha estado matando a los demás aldeanos… es la misma marca de colmillos… tal ves sea un acecino en serie

- Tenemos que detener esto ya…

Una risa se descompuso sobre el tejado… ¿Un acecino en serie…? ¿Un vampiro acecino en serie…? No podía ser… que no entienden… los vampiros no matan en serie… matan para sobrevivir…

- Hmp… No tienen idea… - dijo el chico mientras desaparecía de la escena donde minutos atrás… él había sido el que lo había provocado

Él camino por una gran calle de la aldea… a esas horas de la noche ya pocas personas vagaban por ahí… con su cabello azabache desordenado, sus mejillas brillantes y su vida en peligro, no tenia mucha importancia lo que hacia…

Jugueteaba con sus manos… su mirada estaba perdida… sus sentidos en otros lados… recordando el rostro angelical de aquella chica que había dejado atrás… sonrió fríamente y sus gestos se endurecieron… ¿En que estaba pensando…? Se había enamorado de una mortal y al verla en peligro había sido capaz de proporcionarle sus dones…

- Mejor que viva por siempre… a verla morir… y en peligro… en manos de Akatsuki – se dijo para si mismo en un susurro, camino mas y se topo con una casona vieja, entró – Estoy de vuelta – dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta de la habitación principal…

- Has llegado temprano esta noche Sasuke – dijo la voz gruesa de un chico que se levantaba de las oscuras tinieblas de la habitación – Me cabo de enterar de tú ultima hazaña – sonrió al ver como el chico se sobresaltaba

- Que rápido llega la información hoy en día – respondió el azabache sentándose en una de las amplias sillas del lugar – Hace cien años tenias que esperar a que la información fuera pasada para enterarse…

- Pero ya no vives en el pasado…

- Lo se… - miro a través de la ventana y miro la luna perdiéndose en ella – Lo se…

- Esta noche te noto intranquilo…

- He estado pensando en ella… y en todos los de Konoha… creo que debería volver a la Aldea…

- ¿Y por que no lo haces…?

- Por que creo que aun no es tiempo… aun los caminos están siendo interceptados por Akatsuki… además si me atrapan… es como si no valiera la pena todo lo que hice… - tenia un brillo en la miraba que irradiaba temor

El ambiente estaba tenso… la habitación desolada y solo ambos chicos sonaban ahí…

- Entre tú y yo acabaremos matando a las pocas personas que quedan en esta aldea – ambos sonrieron – Además… creo que deberías hablarle a los de Konoha… ninguno sabe de ti…

- No importa… no creo que me extrañen tanto – dijo frió – Itachi esta ocupado en su parte de la empresa, Kakashi se encarga de los trabajadores, Himeko investiga los contactos de Akatsuki… y Anko siempre ayuda a Kakashi… solo faltan mis autorizaciones… que de seguro Itachi tomara por mi mientras no este… no ago falta aun…

- Pero ninguno de ellos saben donde estas… ¿No crees que les importa…? – pregunto el vampiro sin saber como hacer que el chico viera lo que pasaba… su mirada de experiencia… su cabello cobrizo y su sentido humano estaban sobre él – ¿No lo crees Sasuke…?

- No Takeshi… no les importo… y si unos de ellos se fuera no me importaría… tenemos viviendo varios años bajo la empresa y nadie se ha dado cuanta que los dueños jamás envejecen… que los dueños nunca cambian… y de lo siniestro que somos… como nadie se da cuenta… nadie sabe del misterio de la familia… y al igual que Himeko que fue una de las que se encargo de convertirnos, nadie se interesa por nosotros, nuestro frió recorre nuestra piel… y nosotros mismos nos hundimos, así que si se hunde uno… los demás continuaran… y aran lo que mejor les convenga a todos… así tengan que dejar a alguien morir en el intento – los ónice ojos del chico arrojaban reproches de años del pasado… reproches que compartía con su amigo… uno de los cuales lo vio convertirse… y vivió con el una vida humana…

Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan expresivo desde que llego… siempre por las noches se mantenía observando por la ventana con su mirada perdida en su mundo de muerte y siniestro… pero esa noche él hablaba y él lo escuchaba… Era verdad… trataba con vampiros… criaturas de instinto… abecés Takeshi se olvidaba de eso y vivía en un lugar donde todos convivían… pero no era posible… por que los vampiros son fríos… y nada ni nadie los ara cambiar… mas cuando son peligrosos y sus instintos y poderes se apoderan de ellos

- Entiendo… - solo dijo el chico…

Takeshi había aislado del mundo a Sasuke… el recurrió a él y como su amigo no pudo dejarlo a su suerte… pero Sasuke era frió y contrastaba con su forma de ser… tenían viviendo aproximadamente los mismos años… y él era el único vampiro que estaba bajo la aldea del Te…

- Esta amaneciendo… - dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos mientras levantaba una sabana y una caja de metal estaba bajo él – No todos corremos tu suerte Uchiha

Sasuke sonrió… los últimos días había estado durmiendo algunas horas durante el día… ya que mientras Takeshi no soportaba los rayos del sol y tenia que meterse en esa caja de madera, él no tenia nada que hacer… y se recostaba en otro de los ataúdes que estaban en la habitación

- No tienes por que recordármelo – le dijo mientras levantaba otra sabana y otro ataúd de metal aprecia frente a sus ojos – No me gustan los espacios tan reducidos – aclaro el azabache

- Nadie te obliga – dijo Takeshi y Sasuke desvió la mirada – Tú lo sabes…

- No me fastidies – le contesto chocante

Ambos se metieron en los grandes ataúdes

- Nos vemos mas tarde… - dijo Takeshi…

- Si cuando despiertes no me encuentras… es que me fue de vuelta a la aldea – le dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba

- Como quieras…

Él azabache sonrió y cuando sintió que la tapa del ataúd de su compañero había caído y movió la mano dejando caer la de él… Todo quedo en oscuridad y silencio…

- La hora de la verdad se acerca… pronto me reuniré con tigo de vuelta – dijo el azabache antes de cerrar los ojos.


End file.
